


Four Words

by astraplain



Series: Four Words [1]
Category: Gorgeous Carat (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: An act of desperation nearly destroys the Courland household. A story in three 100 word drabbles.





	Four Words

Four words are all it takes to push her into madness. Building up for many months - the changes, the loneliness, the presence of _him_, it only takes four words overheard to change everything, irrevocably.

"I love you, Florian."

They greet her pleasantly as they pass, Ray and his pet all dressed for an excursion, leaving her to manage the house. She waits a full ten minutes before entering their suite and undressing. Throwing the pet's pillow aside she lays down, her hand brushing wetness. Tasting the still-warm fluid she smiles and gathers up more, this time pressing it inside herself.

XXXXX

Sanity returns and she plays the waiting game. Angry and frightened she lashes out at everyone, especially Ray's pet. Of course it's him that finds her huddled over, retching into a bucket. His quiet solicitude makes her angriest of all, earning her a private talk with Ray.

It hurts to see Ray's anger but it's the trust fading from his eyes that nearly kills her. He reminds her coldly that there is another person she must confess to. 

Speaking to Ray's pet should be easier but it's not - especially when the compassion she's so often mocked is withheld from her.

XXXXX

She breaks one afternoon, leveling her frustration at Ray now that his pet avoids her.

Ray replies in his "chastising Noel" tone, speaking of his pet's honor, pride and duty. Then he speaks the name that has been forbidden since their return from Morocco. He doesn't spare words like violation and betrayal and, because it is Ray, she listens to every condemning syllable.

When they travel to Ray's villa in Italy, Ray's pet remains in Paris.

The boy-child has pale skin and sandy-blond hair. Laila prays to every god she knows, hoping the newborn-blue eyes turn any color but amethyst.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes from a discussion I had with my lovely beta reader while writing this piece back in 2009.
> 
> This story could go in a terrible direction and ruin a lot of lives, or it could be saved if one or more of them could give up some of their pride and stubbornness. I think it's really easy to forget how young these characters are - Florian is 20, Ray is 18. We don't know how old Laila is but I usually think of her as being younger than Ray - so perhaps 17. This story takes place after Morocco so even if it's 2 years later, she's only 19 years old. 
> 
> Right now, Laila is angry and scared, lashing out because she feels as if she's lost everything - especially Ray's love and trust. Ray feels betrayed by the one of the few people he trusted completely and he's angry on Florian's behalf, because despite his anger, Florian is still self-sacrificing and Ray knows that Florian will surrender the small amount of pride and dignity he has left in order to do right by the child. He also has no money of his own, so Ray is stuck supporting the child because of Florian's honor and, even if he wanted to send Laila away, he can't for Florian's sake. It's a terrible situation for all of them and will leave scars that will never heal.
> 
> Still, I like to think that there will be a saving grace in the form of Solomon Sugar, who will serve as friend, support, and mediator for all of them, helping to guide them to a place where they can at least be friends again. And he could become the father the child needs while allowing Florian access to him in a way that allows him to save face.


End file.
